poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the silver mine
This is how the scene at the silver mine goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet The Lone Ranger. veiw the silver mine and many Chinease people are doing the work while Butch Cavendish is having a shave while he's examining a peice of silver Skinny cuts him Butch Cavendish: AAH! his hand Skinny: Sorry, Butch. It was an accident. I'm... I didn't mean it. Butch Cavendish: the shaver blade What the heck is that damn noise? Ernie: to the Chinease workers Oh great, now what? Chinese worker: arguing Cavendish gang member: Sorry, Butch. They say they won't go inside no more. Indian spirits or some damn thing. They say they causin' the cave-ins. Chinese worker: in Chinease Ernie: What?! Butch Cavendish: He the one doing the talking? Cavendish gang member: That's right. Butch Cavendish: out his gun and shoots him Anybody else wanna negotiate? You? Frank: They don't even speak English, Butch. Butch Cavendish: I think they understood. Now go show them there's nothing to be afraid of. Do I have to ask twice? Frank: stammering I've been thinking. Why don't we just take we can carry and get out of here? I mean, heck, we already rich. Right? Butch Cavendish: Scraps? Frank: Yeah: Butch Cavendish: You think I waited 20 years, for SCRAPS!? a peice of silver at Frank and then throws some more I'm taking it all! Every damn peice! Frank: whimpering I'm sorry! Butch Cavendish: Now, get in there before I put a hole in you! his gun at Frank Ernie: That's goes double for me! his MP40 at Frank Frank: Sorry. I'm sorry. Ernie: GET IN THAT MINE, NOW!!!! Frank: so as Frank walks in, Tonto blows out his lantern Frank: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Butch Cavendish: Frank? Ray, Skinny, go get him. do so Skinny: Frank? a crow flies by 2 take out their guns and fire, then at each gun flash Tonto and John appear and Tonto knifes one of them while John hits the other with a hammer mine car rolls out of the mine and stops Ernie, and the other members take out their guns and shoot at it Ernie: Something's not right. walk up to the mine car and find a lit dynamite inside Butch Cavendish: gasp! Ernie: AAAAAAAH!!! DYNAMITE!!! BAM!!!!!!! other members fly in different directions while Butch and Ernie land near the swith lever dropping their guns while doing so Butch Cavendish: his eyes and sees John, Tonto, and our heroes walk out It can't be. Ernie: his eyes Oh no! Butch Cavendish:The Rangers are dead. up to his gun and tried to grab it but John steps on it Ernie: to get his gun but Shining Armor steps on it Shining Armor: No, you don't. John Reid: Where are they? Butch Cavendish: You're dead. John Reid: up Butch and puts him against the switch lever and puts his gun on him Rebecca and Danny. If you hurt them I swear to God, I'll make you pay. Butch Cavendish: To the full extent to the law. I'll be dammed. Lawyer and a crazy Injun. And Rattlesnake Jake's with ya. John Reid: his gun Tell me. Butch Cavendish: out Rebecca's sash and sniffs it Had a nice smell on her. didn't she? John Reid: him with the gun handle Butch Cavendish: coughs See? You're no spirit. You're just a man in mask. You're no diffrent than me. Rainbow: Why you... around and bucks Butch in the stomach, then in the chest, then in the face Butch Cavendish: coughs Boy, ya got one heck of a strong buck there, missy. Rainbow: Shut up, Cavendish! Shining Armor: If you won't talk, maybe he will. his magic to place Ernie against a mine car Brian: Ernie Touch her! And I'll break you in 2. Steamy: Alright, rooster! Wher' are they? Ernie: I don't know what you're even talking about. Evan: Yer' damn beak says "ya don't", but yer' stern look says "ya' do". Ernie: Well, you engines sure know a lot bout telling the looks of faces. Puffy: First we need ta' know wher' Rebecca and Danny are, and yer' gonna tell us. Ernie: Look, I don't know. Cadance: TALK YOU! Ernie: No. Steamy: Not talkin' aye? Guess We'll do this the hard way. Jake! Git' out the perswadin' tool. Rattlesnake Jake: Ah see wher' yer' gettin' at Steamer. toward Evan and reaches his tail into the cab Rarity: Perswading tool? What are you gonna do? Evan: Well. Ya see Rares, we western engines got a way of perswadin' folk round her'. Rattlesnake Jake: Her' ya' are Steamer. out a red-hot fire pick Steamy: a small mechanic arm and grabs the fire pick Thank ya' Jake. Fluttershy: GASP! YOU'RE GOING TO BURN HIM?! Steamy: No, onla if we hafta. the fire pick at Ernie Alright, ya' gonna talk? Ernie: No. Steamy: Fine. the fire pick on Ernie Ernie: AAH!! DAMN! THAT HURTS!! Locomotive 131: How long will it take ta' make ya' spil the beans? Ernie: I'll take it to my damn grave! Steamy: Very well. the fire pick on Ernie and holds it there as Ernie yells in pain Okay, that's long enough. pick off Ernie Little Strongheart: Well, ya gonna speak? Ernie: tears Alright! I'll talk! I'll talk! Collins was sent to shoot Rebecca and Danny. But then after we looked to see, we found his dead body on the ground shot, so we figured they were rescued. Twilight: Who rescued them? Ernie: I don't know. Steamy: Suite yerself. about to touch the fire pick on Ernie again Ernie:No, no, no, no, no! I swear I don't know! We arrived a few minutes later, we didn't see the rescuer and besides Brian. How's you mother? Miss her don'tcha? Brian: Ernie Ernie: Are you really gonna kill me this time? Brian: harder but lets him go Ernie: deeply That's so disapoitining. Brian: Shut up. Ernie: thinking Brian's putting up an act Make me. Cadance: You.. around and bucks Ernie several times Ernie: ROH!! Of! Tonto: the silver bullet into another gun John Reid Finish him. John Reid: No. This isn't justice. Tonto: Justice is what a man must take for himself. John Reid: No, I can't belive that. I won't. Tonto: Windigo cut out brother's heart. Where is brother's justice? John Reid: I'm not a savage. Tonto: You are not a man. I will do it. John Reid: Wait. slaps him Tonto: Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Western films